1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerosol containers and more particularly pertains to a new whistling aerosol can for providing a remote indication that the can is being utilized to dispense its contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of aerosol containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, aerosol containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art aerosol containers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,309 to Zediker; U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,474 to Mariol; U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,639 to Laauwe; U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,131 to Friedman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,330 to Mascia et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,810 to Trickett.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new whistling aerosol can. The inventive device includes a valve assembly disposed atop a can and being in communication with contents therein. The valve assembly includes a dispensing cap. The dispensing cap has an L-shaped dispensing channel therein. The dispensing channel has a vertical portion extending downwardly into communication with an internal dispensing tube of the can. The dispensing channel has a horizontal portion extending outwardly of the dispensing cap. The horizontal portion has a whistle positioned therein inwardly of an outlet end thereof.
In these respects, the whistling aerosol can according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a remote indication that the can is being utilized to dispense its contents.